Twilight with a Gangster Twist
by bitch-we-slap
Summary: It will make you laugh, cry and pee your pants.


_**Disclaimer: Sadly, we don't own Twilight.**_

_**Author Note: okay, late night cinnamon rolls, lol, inspired this story. I don't know what we were on, but don't be alarmed if Bella is a 'lil' bit outta character and maybe a tad bit PARANOID. I mean how would you react if you saw the most out of this world shit happen?!**_

_**This story starts when Bella just left the hospital room and she sees Edward, and she pulls him to the side to ask him to talk.**_

_*Thoughts*_

_**Twilight with a Gangster Twist**_

_**BPOV**_

"How did you get to me so fast?" I asked

"Bella, I was standing right next to you." Edward said with a smirk

_No he isn't trying to call me a whack job…. Bullshit! I know he is not trying to call me insane, crazy, cuckoo… This is so laughable. Ha, ha, ha very funny bastard._

"No, you were standing by your car with your family."

"Bella, you hit your head."

"Damn straight! You think I'm going to tell people I saw you push that van away with your damn shoulder. What the fuck?" I paused cocking a brow. "Do you think I want to be put away in a room with paddled walls and floors? Do you think I want people to think I'm a nut job? Uh. Hell no." I said

"Good, no ones going to believe you anyways." He said

"I don't know if you crazy or stupid? Human or whatever the fuck you are, but I'm not gone stay to find out." I said then turned swiftly hitting him in the face with my hair.

"Is that strawberry?" he said inhaling

"What the fuck?" I asked turning around looking at him like he just pulled out his cock and slapped me in the face.

I backed away slowly keeping my eyes on that… insane sickened, decomposed individual.

_**EPOV**_

_Well that was a strange conversation. _On the way home all I could think about was Bella's intoxicating scent mixed w/ strawberries. _Absolutely mouthwatering_

"So, how did it go, Edward?" Emmett asked as I stepped into the door

As I was about to answer I heard Alice bursting with laughter.

"What's so funny, Alice?" I asked

"Your conversation with Bella and strawberries. You couldn't have just thought that to yourself? Now she thinks you decomposed." Alice said

My siblings laughed at me as Alice told them the whole story, it was unbelievable.

_**The Next Day**_

_**BPOV**_

As I stepped out of the car into the light drizzle of the rain I could feel someone's eyes on me. _Please don't be him. Please don't be him. Please don't be him. Shit, it's him. _I begun to walk up to him and his whole family turned to stare at me. _Hell nah; WTF am I doing?_

"Look, I just wanted to say thanks for saving my life. I don't know shit, I don't remember shit; remember I hit my head." I said then turned and walked away very quickly.

1st, 2nd and 3rd periods went by quickly and now it's lunchtime.

"Bella, are you okay?" Everyone asked

"Yes." I responded. "I'm thinking about moving with my mom to Florida."

"NO!!!" Tyler yelled forcefully grabbing my arm. "I was going to ask you to prom."

My expression quickly turned horror. "H- H- Hell to the no, this dude almost killed me with his van less than 24 hrs. Ago and now he wants to ask me to prom." I whispered under my breath.

_What the hell is the world coming to?_

"He's dangerous." I said quietly to myself

"What did you say, Bella?" Tyler asked me finally releasing my arm from his death grip.

"Oh, just thinking about how dangerous you are." I said looking off into space.

_Oh shit!_

"Oh my god." I squealed "I just remembered the perfect song!"

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy as I danced around the table singing the song.

"Danger! Watch yo self, danger! Show me what you working with." I kept on repeating some of the many words in the chorus not caring about the looks people were giving me until finally Jessica and Angela joined in,

_**EM POV**_

I watched the three girls as they sang and danced around.

"Hey, that looks like fun." I whispered to my sibling before getting up to join them.

_**BPOV**_

I stopped dancing when I realized there was a big figure behind me. I slowly turned around to see Emmett standing behind me looking at me with a dimpled expression. My face instantly went expressionless; I didn't know whether to smile back or run screaming for help.

"Why did you stop dancing? It looked like fun." Emmett said

"Um… Uh… Would you like to join?" I asked slowly

"Hell Yeah." He said followed by his booming laughter

"Ok, so this is how we going to do this. When I go forward you go backwards, when I go left you go right, when I go right you go left." I said

He looked at me puzzled for a second before smiling hugely.

"Oh, I get it." He said cheerfully

I laughed then we begun to dance and sing the chorus.

"Danger! Watch yo self. Danger! Show me what you working with."

"What are you doing?" Lauren sneered in my direction, I stopped, but Angela, Jess and Emmett continued the chorus.

I walked up to Lauren and begun to rap. "My name is Bella. I'm a mutha Fucking Sav, you get in the way of the fire I spit, bitch you get burned." I said fast and begun to scream "Danger! Watch yo self. Danger! Show me what you working with."

Everyone laughed at Lauren's horrified expression.

"My turn!!!" Emmett yelled, I smiled and continue the chorus

"My name is Emmett and I'm a G. My favorite color is green. I like wrestle grizzly bears and suck their blood."

Everyone stopped dancing and looked in Emmett's direction.

_&& I thought Tyler was crazy. Wrestling bears?? Sucking blood?? H-H Hell nah!!!_

"Emmett." I said "You just killed it."

"But, I know how to bring it back to life." He said

"How?" I asked

He smiled then yelled "Notorious."

The next thing I know I heard someone rapping, as I turned to look I saw that it was Alice.

"It was all a dream I use to read word up magazine Salt'n'Pepper up in the limousine Hanging pictures on my wall." She rapped

We all laughed and Emmett went over and gave her a high five.

"I got five on it." Angela sang

_**EPOV**_

_What the fuck?_

_**Author's Note: Lol; funny right?? Review && tell us what you think!!! Do you want more?? Or should it just be a one shot?? Let us know!!!**_

_**Until next time,**_

_**LCarter12 && Blkbrat47**_

_**P.S **_

_**Sorry for any errors. ;)**_

.


End file.
